1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to computer aided design (CAD) methods, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for processing a curved surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Reconstruction of a three-dimensional (3D) object model is often based on curved surfaces of the 3D object. Often, the curved surfaces are created based on point data acquired from the 3D object and are meshed by triangles. During the meshing process, a large number of triangles may be produced on the outside surface of the curved surface (hereafter surface triangles, which can be seen) as well as on the inner surface of the curved surfaces (hereafter inner triangles, which cannot be seen), and more than one triangle may share the same vertex. The inner triangles, which contribute less in producing a surface texture of the 3D object model, may cause a huge amount of computation. Repetitive processing of the vertexes having the same coordinates also increases unnecessary computation.